Naruto Namikaze-Senju: A shinobi like no other
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Minato Died Sealing Kyuubi's Chakra in Naruto while Sealing The soul in his own body. Tsunade will raise Naruto as his son while Shizune, Yugao, Rin and Anko will look after him as his older sister. Watch as he become stronger than his father. Might or might not contain Sakura-bashing, Only the reader that submit the review will I decide. hope you all leave a review after reading.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze-Senju: A Shinobi like no other

In this story, naruto does not have the kyuubi's soul sealed in him. He only have Kyuubi's Chakra sealed inside him

Human speech: "Hello"

Human thoughts: 'Hello'

Chapter 1

October 10th is a date that would forever living in the memories of the villagers of Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It was the date that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and almost destroyed the village, it was the date that the life of their Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze lost his life, Defeating the Kyuubi by Sealing the Kyuubi's soul to himself and It's Chakra inside Naruto.

However to 3 young women, it was the start of great change to them. She ran and ran towards a guarded forest and found the crying baby that now harbored the Kyuubi's Chakra. She didn't understand what had drawn her to him but she knew that she would protect him.

As she kneeled to pick him up the woman with long red hair that was holding him grabbed her wrist "Uzumaki-san?"

"Anko keep my son safe." Anko nodded at the order before Kushina Uzumaki closed her eyes for the last time.

Anko felt the tears fall before she picked up the little one now identified as Naruto Uzumaki the heir of the Uzumaki clan. "Don't worry Naruto-Outoto, Anko Nee-chan will look after you."

She found the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi the 'Professor' and 'God of Shinobi' in the office wearing the robes and hat of the position once more.

"Lord Hokage."

Anko said making the man turn to face her he was surprised to see Naruto in her arms

"Anko while I am happy to see the apprentice of one of my students may I ask why you have Naruto in your arms?"

"I found him just before his mother Kushina Uzumaki died." Sarutobi looked at Anko his eyes filled with surprise.

"I had hoped to keep that hidden. For if it became known who his family was the council as well as Kushina's enemies would come after him."

"I swore to her that I would protect her son and I plan to do just that."

Sarutobi smiled slightly "I believe you would. And what if your master were to take you from the village?"

"Then I will either turn him down or take Naruto with me."

"Orochimaru will not take too kindly to that."

"I don't care." Anko said making the Hokage smile once more.

"It need not come to that, we will merely have to change a few things. Tanuki!, Neko!" Sarutobi called making and 2 Anbu appear, one wearing a raccoon mask and the other is wearing a Cat mask.

"Yes Lord Hokage." They both asked

"I have a long term mission for both you two and Anko. Remove your mask Rin, Yugao." The 2 Anbu stood up and removed their masks showing the face of two young woman, the first is with two purple fang marks showing that she had been adopted into the Inuzuka family. And Cat is with her cute purple hair. "The three of you are now responsible for Naruto and his upbringing however you need not do it alone. Part of your mission will be to track down Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune to help you. They along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru will help you train and care for him."

"How long is this to last?" Yugao asked.

"Until his thirteenth birthday the day he would join the Shinobi ranks. However if his masters do not believe him ready they may keep him away till they deem him so, but first," Sarutobi said walking over to the scroll of seals the ancient scroll that held forbidden Jutsu of the village and unrolled it.

"Lord Hokage what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Giving Naruto a little gift. He like his mother will be a Chakra Power-house, the Kyuubi's Chakra will increase that effect so normal Clones will be useless to him. These three Jutsu will help him in the future Shadow Clone, Multi Shadow Clone, and Exploding Clone Jutsu. Also remind Tsunade of her duties as Naruto's Godmother. I believe that by now the Council or Danzo will have sent a message to her saying that he died today. Jiraiya is his godfather so he will take this seriously. You leave when you are packed and ready to go. I will wire you money every month to pay for Naruto's needs."

Both Kunoichi nodded their heads as they left the room in a hurry and ran to gather their things not trusting anything to be left behind they also stopped at a store and purchased dipper, wipes, and just about anything else they thought Naruto would need before leaving through the front gates not caring if anyone tried to stop them or not.

In a dark room under Konoha Danzo waited as two of his Root Anbu appeared before him however their arms were empty "Where is it?" Danzo asked

"The container has already been recovered by a few people that is loyal to the Sandaime before we arrived Danzo-Sama." one said in an emotionless voice.

"Why didn't you kill them and take the container?"

"It was the apprentice of Orochimaru-Sama."

"Damn her death couldn't be covered by the Kyuubi attack since Orochimaru kept her with him the entire time where is it now?"

"Hokage-Sama has sent it out of the village along with one of the two living students of the Yondaime Rin, Yugao and Anko. We were unable to learn more because Hokage-Sama activated privacy seals blocking our entry." Danzo turned away from his Anbu and placed his hands on his desk.

"It seems Hiruzen anticipated my move and prevented it with help from his students and those of the Yondaime to stop me. It seems I must us political means to gain such a weapon."

"You two are dismissed." Danzo said making both Root agents vanish. "Soon Hiruzen I will reach my goal and with help from that boy I will bring the elemental nations under my command." Danzo thought before leaving the room knowing that an emergency meeting of the councils would be called. His prediction came true when soon the Civilian and Shinobi councils were called the Civilian side demanding the death of the container known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Two of the Sannin Jiraiya and Orochimaru were there as well both wearing black body suites like they wore during the Second Shinobi war and Flak Jackets showing their ranks. Orochimaru had his head band tied around his waist like a belt while Jiraiya wore his on his forehead which kept his long spiky silver hair out of his eyes. "Silence!" The Sandaime called giving off the KI that reminded everyone who here was known as the God of Shinobi.

"I have only called the Civilian Council here out of necessity I will not allow you to try and bully me into giving you power like you tried with Minato!"

The Civilian side grew silent knowing that even though he was aged the Sandaime was not going to be pushed to give them what they wanted. "Now Naruto's fate has already been decided he along with two others have left to find Tsunade where she will take her duty as his godmother and raise him."

The Civilian side opened their mouths to talk but the glare Hiruzen sent them made them shut up. "Hiruzen is it best to let such a weapon leave our village?" Danzo asked knowing that even the Shinobi side would have to agree with him on that part

"The boy is but a child forced to take a fate that no one should face if left here I know certain groups would do all they could to make his life miserable thinking of him as the prisoner instead of the jailer." Hiashi Said

"It's troublesome but I agree with Lord Hokage the best future for young Naruto is outside of this village where no one will know who he is." The head of the Nara clan Shikaku said getting nods from all the shinobi council members.

"To make it official I am passing a law that states any mention of Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi's Chakra will be punishable by death. There are no exceptions even council members will be killed by my Anbu."

"Wait, What do you mean Kyuubi's Chakra?" Danzo asked

"Easy, Because I might Guess, Minato Sealed the Kyuubi's soul within Himself and Sealed It's Chakra inside Naruto, Right?" Shikaku Asked Hiruzen

Everyone took the hint and knew that now was the time to keep anything about the Kyuubi quiet. "Jiraiya Orochimaru head to my office it's time for me to inform you both of your part to play." Hiruzen said as they left the council chambers and into his office once the doors were closed and the privacy seals activated Hiruzen faced his two students.

"I take it we're finally going to learn why Anko had vanished?" Orochimaru asked making the Sandaime nod.

"What I said in the Council Chamber was true Naruto is being taken to Tsunade what they don't know is Anko, Yugao and Rin are the ones taking him. They are part of the mission I am giving to you as you know Jiraiya Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

Jiraiya nodded sadly but Orochimaru was wide eyed "That's the reason you really want to keep him safe. If Iwa were to ever learn this " Orochimaru didn't finish knowing that all three men knew what could happen to young Naruto.

"The mission is simple for the next thirteen years the two of you along with Tsunade are responsible for raising and training Naruto into a Shinobi that no one not even Iwa will wish to fight against however if at the end of thirteen years any one of you have doubts that he is ready Naruto will remain with you. If I do not hear otherwise I will expect you back in time for him to graduate from the academy."

"Hai Sensei." The two called as they turned and walked out of the room.

"Good luck to you all." Sarutobi whispered as they left.

Anko, Yugao and Rin were running across treetops until they felt two people start to pursue them.

"Anko " Yugao asked

"It's alright Yugao. It's Orochimaru-sensei." Anko said making Yugao and Rin pause in their sentence before Anko was proven correct when the two male Sannin appeared and joined them.

"Anko-chan I'm glad to see that you're taking this so seriously." Orochimaru said as he noticed the little one still asleep in Anko's arms.

"It was his mother's last wish." Anko said making the two men nod in understanding

"Where were you three going?"

"We thought we'd try the local gambling towns since Tsunade-sama is known to frequent them." Rin said making the two men smile

"That would've been a safe bet however she isn't anywhere near here. According to my network she's on her way to Hot Springs Village to take in the new gambling den that they've just finished." Jiraya Said.

"Good thing you kept that network." Orochimaru said remembering in the past how he had made fun of Jiraiya for building a spy network that covers all over the nation but during the Sandaime war it had saved not only Konoha but it had even saved the lives of all three Sanin at one point or another.

"Yep now we just got to make Tsunade-hime believe that this is her godson." Jiraiya said making Orochimaru nod they both knew how Tsunade took the loss of her younger brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. Kushina had been the only thing to make her visit the village at any point and when she learned about Kushina being pregnant she had been ecstatic at the idea of being a Godmother only to have it ripped away yet again. The two also knew Danzo would do anything to get Naruto into his clutches and knew that at any time they could expect Root ninja to try and do so.

They also knew that Tsunade as well as themselves would never allow such things they would never allow Minato and Kushina's son to become an emotionless weapon. While also running they talked together about the possible things to teach Naruto and agreed that his mother's Kenjutsu scrolls which were currently in Jiraiya's care would be good to start. Leaving his Father's Jutsu the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God for later when he had more knowledge about seals and chakra channeling.

The three fully grown adults, two teenagers, and one baby reached Hot Springs Village in almost no time the former shinobi village was nothing more than a tourist location now known for its healing hot springs hence the name. It was also known to produce places where guest could relax and enjoy themselves unfortunately they were also famous for getting those with power so relaxed that they spill out secrets which are turned around and sold for a profit. Mostly to Shinobi and Kunoichi like Jiraiya that focused on espionage problem was every country had these problems even military strong Kumo in lighting country.

"We should split up to find Tsunade-hime and her apprentice. Anko will head towards the Inns with Yugao looking after Naruto and see if they are around there, if not she should get us a couple rooms at a decent price to live in." Jiraiya said making Orochimaru nod as he took out his pocket book and threw it towards his student.

"Rin will take the bathhouses." Rin nodded at the idea "Orochimaru will take the gambling dens while I take the bars. If we can't find either of them by sun down we'll find them and Naruto and try again in the morning tomorrow." everyone nodded at their job and started moving around.

As the sun was starting to set Orochimaru walked into the last den he had found before he decided to call it a night only to find the woman in question sitting at the slots while her apprentice had a black storm cloud over her head telling him that Tsunade was once again having her usual bad luck.

The same luck that got her the name the 'Legendary Sucker' Orochimaru walked over and saw that Shizune holding Ton-Ton the piglet in her arms.

"I see your usual unlucky streak has struck again." Orochimaru said as he walked up making both women look at him

"Orochimaru-sama what are you doing here?" Shizune asked the snake Sannin

"I, Jiraiya, my apprentice Anko, Yugao, Former Anbu 'Cat, and the Yondaime's student Rin are here to recruit you both for a long term mission by order of the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi-sensei."

"Not interested." Tsunade said

"It requires you to fulfill your roll as Godmother to Kushina's son." Orochimaru said making Tsunade go wide eyed.

"But this said " Tsunade took out a scroll and tossed it to her teammate who opened it and learned that their suspicion hit the jackpot that Danzo would try and keep her away from Naruto was correct.

"It seems Danzo's ambition knows no bounds." Orochimaru said.

"So it's a lie he's still alive?" Tsunade asked in a very small voice.

"Yes he's alive and currently with both Anko and Yugao at an Inn waiting for the rest of us to join them. The mission is simple, we care for, raise, and train Naruto for a period of thirteen years at that time we are to return and put him through the Academy Graduation exam. However if at thirteen years one of us Jiraiya, you, or myself feel he isn't ready we will keep him away till we feel he is. There is more Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi's Chakra his father sealed it away inside of him as his last action as Hokage. Anko was there to hear his mothers' last wish and took it to heart she already thinks of him as her little brother. We already know Rin And Yugao is going to be in that category as well as will Shizune while Jiraiya is sure he'll be called Uncle as am I to be honest. However what he needs most is someone to be like a mother to him." Orochimaru said to Tsunade and that seemed to get a serious look in her eye

"Take me to him." She said to her teammate as he nodded as the three humans and the piglet left the den to locate Anko, Yugao and Naruto.

The trip was rather short although Orochimaru was proud of his student for setting up means to alert her if someone was coming near when they found the room empty Orochimaru smiled and looked up seeing Anko sticking to the ceiling holding Naruto While Yugao is holding a Kunai in her Left hand.

"Verification?" Both Anko and Yugao asked narrowing her eyes at the group of three

"Snakes shed their skin."

"Only when they've grown too long." Anko finished making her drop down and place the Kunai away.

"It's good to see Sarutobi-sensei's lessons are still being used well." Tsunade said making Orochimaru smile and Anko blush slightly and Yugao to give a small smile at the praise Tsunade then noticed the bundle in Anko's arms waking yawing as he opened his Cerulean blue eyes.

Tsunade moved forward but paused as she looked at Anko and held her arms out

"May I?" Tsunade asked

"Of course, He's your Godson." Anko said as she handed Naruto over to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled down at the little bundle in her arms as she raised her free hand and used one finger to press the little nose making him scrunch his face much like his mother did when she was born. When she moved to do so again Naruto grabbed her finger and brought it to his mouth and started to nibble on it.

Tsunade smiled remembering when Kushina did the same the day she was born while the two were distant cousins Kushina had always been something of a little sister to Tsunade. Soon bells rang through the room

"That's the alarm." Anko said as she and Yugao reached for their Kunai again only for the door to be opened by Jiraiya and Rin who were both surprised to see Naruto in Tsunade's arms gumming her finger.

"Verification." Orochimaru said drawing his Sword and standing near his apprentice and Yugao.

"As long as there are Leaves on the tree."

"The will of fire burns." Orochimaru finished spinning the sword Grass Cutter before sheathing it on his back while both Anko and Yugao returned their Kunai.

Jiraiya smiled remembering their old safe code used throughout the Second War "Now that we are all here have you informed Tsunade-hime about the mission?"

"He has and I will take my duty as his godmother to help raise him and train him. The only problem I can see is the need to keep on the move and to hide his whisker marks and eyes's color, if we do that we can pass him off as my son instead of Kushina's."

"Who are we going to say is his father?"

"It can't be anyone alive unless it's either Orochimaru or myself otherwise they're going to hear about it, and it's been too long to say he belongs to Shizune's uncle." Jiraiya said answering Rin's question.

"What about saying he's the byproduct of a one nighter? She could say she was too drunk to remember him clearly and no one would question it since she is known to drink." Yugao suggested making a few nod at the idea.

It did have value as a plan but "What about all the people that have seen her recently in bars drinking?" Rin asked

"Minato under a Henge to keep it a secret I mean think about it when the world learns of a Namikaze heir who knows what could happen. We know Kumo especially will want to take him though the problem is "

" they'll be nothing compared to what he'd face if Iwa ever finds out." Orochimaru finished for his teammate the silver haired man nodded in agreement.

"Alright so we drop the Uzumaki from his name and make him Naruto Senju-Namikaze if he's anything like his father or mother it will be an easy sell. Which just leaves the issue of his ?" Jiraiya paused suddenly making the group look at the wide eye Sannin before looking down at Naruto and seeing his whisker marks fading everyone looked in surprise before they faded completely.

'Alright I don't think even Sarutobi-sensei could've seen that one coming.' Orochimaru thought as Jiraiya moved over and picked up Naruto before setting him down on the bed uncovering his stomach.

The seal appeared making everyone look as Jiraiya checked the seal "Is something wrong with it?" Rin asked

"No it's in perfect working condition " Jiraiya said looking over his students seal.

"Then why did they disappear?"

"I don't know. It could be a part of Minato's last gift to his son a way to keep the sign that he is a container out of sight. Knowing Minato he would do something like that to insure his son's wellbeing."

"Then why not have them never show up in the first place?" Anko asked.

"Does it really matter it just made this young babies life easier." Shizune said making everyone look at each other before shrugging

"I guess not, but we should look into it in the future just to make sure." Jiraiya said making Orochimaru and Tsunade nod.

"Now it'll be a little easier to hide the fact that he is a container but we'd still have to keep on the move even if he is the son of Tsunade-hime instead of Minato and Kushina people will try and take him. Now the question becomes "

"What do we teach him when he's ready?" Tsunade said making Jiraiya nod again.

"We have Kushina's kenjutsu scrolls and Minato's signature jutsu scrolls but after some of that he won't be ready for till he's older."

"It also depends on which summon he picks out of Toads and Slugs. I've already got a student that will sign the Snake contract in a few years." Orochimaru said.

"We'll leave the choice to him and we'll figure where to go from there." Tsunade said making the group nod in agreement. "For now let's rest up before we move on. Shizune."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I want you and Rin to go to our hotel room and gather our supplies and bring them here."

"Hai." Shizune said with a slight bow as she and Rin left the room soon it became clear that Naruto was hungry and the time had come for his first feeding however instead of using a bottle Tsunade quickly ran through some hand signs "Anko and Yugao, Both of you get the pervert and your master out of the room as well." Anko nodded as she dragged both men out of the room.

The reason why Tsunade insisted on the fact was because her bust soon grew more than there original large F size cup she hissed at the slight discomfort but relaxed as she picked up Naruto and uncovered her left breast. "I know little one I know." Tsunade said as she brought Naruto up to her breast and wait for what came naturally she didn't have long as Naruto soon latched onto her nipple and started sucking.

Tsunade shivered before she felt milk leave her breast making her sigh as Naruto drank. "Never thought I'd have to use that Jutsu." Tsunade thought she had used a medical jutsu that was used mostly with royal families a nurse maid jutsu that filled the female casters bust with milk for the baby in their care.

Normally it would fade away in a few hours but since the milk was actually being drank from her bust she would continue to produce milk until she wane Naruto from it. Tsunade looked down at Naruto and smiled as she watched him feed she already felt her heart warm at the sight of little Naruto and knew that she loved him "Kushina Minato neither of you have to worry about Naruto. The five of us will take great care of him." Outside Rin and Shizune came upon a strange sight of Anko berating Jiraiya who was on the ground nursing a large bump on his head while Orochimaru stood by looking ready to bust a gut laughing.

"What happened here?" Rin asked

"Tsunade-sama is currently feeding Naruto." Anko said

"So?" Rin asked the teen

"She's not using a bottle." Yugao explained.

"Oh " Rin and Shizune said together

"She used the Nurse Maid Jutsu." Shizune said making Anko nod while they looked down at Jiraiya

"I'm guessing Ero-sennin here tried to peep?" Rin asked making Anko nod.

"Ah man are you really going to call me that Rin? I had enough trouble trying to get Minato to not call me that. Then he got Kushina to say it next thing I know Naruto is going to call me it."

"Be no more than you deserve Jiraiya." Orochimaru said making his teammate slump slightly. Soon Tsunade called and said it was okay to enter again as she had Naruto on her shoulder being burped all of them knew that the next thirteen years were going to be interesting.

Time Skip: 13 years later

Eight figures were seen walking towards the gate of Konoha while the smaller of the two were arguing "Ramen!"

"Dango!" the other five sighed as they listened yet again as the two had the same argument.

"Ramen is the food of the Gods Anko Nee-chan, how can you possible think anything is better?!" A now 13 year old Naruto asked Anko who would not let the argument go.

"Because Dango is the food of the gods and anyone that says different is speaking Rubbish!" Anko answered making the two glare at one another.

"I swear this argument has been going on since Naruto was eight." Tsunade said to her teammates who nodded in the time since they had started to care for and raise Naruto he had become a prodigy to beat all prodigy. The kid was now a good 5 Feet tall 11 inches. He is taller than most of those his age but then again having the greatest medic in the world for a mom you know you're going to be eating healthy.

In that time Naruto had also gone through training regiments designed not only by his mother and two uncles but his Nee-chans as well. Tsunade focused on chakra control and started training him since he was four to the point where he had her near perfect control over his chakra, as well as the ability to identify and dispel Genjutsu since his reserves made it near impossible for him to use the art.

Orochimaru focused on Taijutsu since his was the best of the group however when it became clear that Naruto wasn't mean for the Snake style he started to teach him different styles until he found one that worked.

Jiraiya focused on his Ninjutsu and taught him on how to control Kyuubi's Chakra that Minato Sealed inside him. Everyone had been shocked to learn that Naruto had four nature affinities: Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. And Sub affinities of Ice and Wood. While Jiraiya could help him with Earth and Fire, Rin had to take Water and scrolls from Suna for Wind. Speaking of Rin, she had helped Shizune teach Naruto the means to become a medic in the field to be a help to his teammates including teaching him about poisons and using senbon needles.

Anko had mainly helped Naruto with traps and tracking especially when it became clear the two had a love for pranks. The twin katana on Naruto's back were built in Iron Country when Naruto turned 10 and the boy was a natural with the weapons especially when it came to Kushina's style that had gotten her the nick name the Crimson Fury of Konoha.

Yugao Focused on His Kenjutsu with the scroll that Hiruzen left them.

The style was called Raging Whirlpool. Speaking of Kushina, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya sat down with Naruto and told him all about his origins at first all of them were worried about his reaction until he stood up and hugged Tsunade close.

"She may have birthed me but you raised me, Kaa-san." Naruto had said Tsunade had tears leaking out of her eyes as she clutched the then 11 year old Naruto to her tightly of course she didn't realize she had forced his face into her bust and was smothering him until Rin, Anko, and Shizune yelled the fact to her. Jiraiya had been jealous and asked Naruto how it was getting a super charged punch from his female teammate.

The three Sannin also decided to teach Naruto some of their own styles and jutsu. While the Hebi Taijutsu style didn't fit Naruto at all the Kenjutsu style worked wonders with Naruto especially when he used his twin blades. After signing the Toad contract Jiraiya taught Naruto some of the combination jutsu that came from working with pairs of certain Toads.

While Tsunade taught Naruto how to use her superior strength something Jiraiya had feared most when it was used against him by both mother and son for being his usual perverted self. Although there was one time when Tsunade wasn't seen in the best of light by Naruto's Nee-chans. When Naruto had been eight Tsunade had brought Naruto with her to a casino to play a few rounds while everyone else had been busy the first game Naruto played had been the slots since it was just an innocent game.

Imagine Tsunade's surprise when he won big at the slots at first she just thought it was a coincidence and had him try a different slot machine which he won again. Tsunade became suspicions as she took his winnings and turned them into chips letting him pick another game Naruto decided to play one of the dice games and had doubled his money again and again till he had almost 20 million Ryo before he decided to play a different game. All the time Tsunade was coaching him about how to place the bets and that big risk got big rewards when it came to gambling but not so much in real life.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Four young voices cried out making Tsunade flinch while Naruto headed to the roulette table she looked behind her and saw Rin, Shizune, Yugao and Anko glaring at her

"How could you bring a child in here?!" Shizune demanded with Yugao glaring at her.

"You were all busy "

"That doesn't matter!" Anko called out

"What kind of example are you setting for Naru-chan?!" Rin demanded to know.

"He's up to 20 million Ryo." Tsunade said in her defense

"I don't " Shizune paused at that.

"20 million Ryo?!" the four yelled together once the information has processed.

"Yep now we just got the chips, where did he go?" Tsunade asked looking around until she saw Naruto at the roulette table.

"No more bets!" The ball roller said making the four women rush up to the table

"Naru-chan!" the five called making him turn

"Hey Kaa-san Onee-chan!" Naruto said in his usual cheerful voice.

"What did you do?!" Tsunade asked

"I put it all on 16 red. Like you said Kaa-san big risk gets big rewards!" Naruto said as the ball started to roll making Tsunade curse her choice of words while the four women with her glared at her.

They all watched the nail biting action as the ball rolled and rolled before the ball started to slow down.

"I can't look!" Shizune said covering her face Rin turned away too waiting for the result.

Anko and Tsunade covered their faces as well while Yugao is beginning to walk away when it looked like the bank would win.

"Winner 16 red! 16 red has broken the bank!" the five women uncovered their faces and looked seeing that the ball was stopped in the 16 red block.

That night when they arrived back at their hotel and saw Jiraiya and Orochimaru looking at Naruto and the ladies with stunned faces while Naruto was just smiling away clutching a scroll to his chest.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked

"Tsunade-sama decided to take Naruto to a casino." Shizune said making both men pale wondering how much of their hard earned money had just been flushed down the toilet.

"So how fast do we need to get out of town?" Jiraiya asked as the two stood up

"We don't." Anko said making the two blink in confusion

"I thought " Orochimaru asked

"Tsunade-sama wasn't the one that gambled Naru-chan was." Rin said.

Now both men were completely shocked at that news

"So what's the damage?" Jiraiya asked

"Naru-chan won 750 thousand Ryo." Tsunade said as she sat down and waited.

The combined "EH!" was rumored to have been heard all the way in Konoha which would've been impressive since they were close to Wave country.

Needless to say Tsunade was in the preverbal dog house at least until the time when the women caught Jiraiya trying to take Naruto with him to help his 'research' for his 'literature'.

However the real shock came for everyone when Naruto had been six at the time the group was in Oni Country where one of Jiraiya's contacts was based. While there Anko and Shizune had taken Naruto to a park so he could play with the other children however they were shocked when four Ame Shinobi appeared.

"Keep the two women busy while I grab Senju!" The Jonin yelled rushing forward Anko and Shizune prepared to fight to protect their little brother only for him to clap his hands together before slamming them down suddenly thousands of wooden vine like objects appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around all three Jonin and lifted them into the air where they struggled against them.

Anko and Shizune looked at Naruto in complete shock "You will not hurt my Onee-chan's!" Naruto had said to the men.

"Mokuton." Anko and Shizune said together in surprise

"So this is why Hanzo-sama is so interested in the brat?!" the lead Jonin asked as he tried to cut himself free.

"Naru-chan go and find your Mother and Yugao Nee-chan, we'll handle this." Anko said making Naruto nod before he was kissed on his forehead by Anko "You did good Naruto." she whispered making him smile before he ran off.

"We can't let them live Shizune." Anko said making the girl nod

"But we should wait until Naruto comes back with Tsunade-sama or else he'll believe he was the one that killed them." Shizune said making Anko nod in agreement.

The two Kunoichi didn't have to wait long before Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Yugao and Rin arrived at the scene Tsunade holding Naruto in her arms. "Here we were worrying about people in Kumo when we forgot about the villages like Ame." Jiraiya said

"See Kaa-chan I told you I had wrapped up three bad guys." Naruto said pointing at the three men struggling against the wooden vines holding them up.

"Yes you did Naru-chan. You did a very good job." Tsunade said while surprised to see Mokuton again she let it go more focused on the appearance of three ninja determine to kidnap her son.

"Shizune Rin take Naru-chan away from here he doesn't need to see this." Tsunade said as Shizune walked up and took her little brother in her arms while she and Rin left leaving the rest to stare at the three Jonin. "Anko you're the best interrogator here find out when Hanzo became interested in my Sochi." Tsunade said making Anko nod.

About two hours later the four Konoha Shinobi arrived back at home to find Naruto taking his nap while Rin and Shizune were on alert. "Did you learn anything?" Rin asked

"Hanzo wanted to take Naruto but he hadn't given the three any reason why they thought that it was because he has Mokuton after seeing him use it." Anko said.

"Have they been silenced?" Rin asked making Orochimaru nod

"A few of mine and Anko's summons enjoyed the snack." Orochimaru said making Rin and Yugao shiver at the idea.

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated for Naruto." Anko said looking at her sleeping brother.

Naruto's Mokuton training was done in complete secret hidden away from everyone but his guardians. With a promise that he would keep it hidden away until something happened where he had no choice but to use the ability to save himself or his comrades. Tsunade was the only one dragging their feet (figuratively that is) about returning to Konoha she hated the idea of her Sochi becoming a Shinobi and had been secretly hoping that he would rather become a Medic like her because of his training.

When she learned that he planned to one day become Hokage a title only able to by earned by a Shinobi or even a Former Shinobi her hopes had been shattered.

"I still say we should just stay on the road." Tsunade grumbled making her teammates sigh yet again "Hime you know that if you tried to force that on him Naruto would just run off and sign up before you could stop him. At least this way you can keep an eye on him when he's in the village." Jiraiya said once again.

"Hm " Tsunade grunted looking away

"Plus keep the fangirls away once they hear about who he is." Orochimaru joked making Tsunade go ridged before an aura gathered around her filled with darkness.

Jiraiya sighed "You just had to say that didn't you?" Orochimaru just looked at him in confusion as Jiraiya covered his ears.

"NEVER!" Tsunade yelled making Orochimaru jump in surprise at the sudden yell before Tsunade blurred and was suddenly crushing Naruto against her chest holding him so tightly both men were sure they heard bones cracking. "No one will ever be good enough for my Naru-chan! Those Hussies won't take him away!" Tsunade shouted as Naruto was cried out in pain as his bones were strained even farther as she hugged him closer.

"Tsunade-sama! You're crushing Naruto!" Four female voices cried out making her blink and look down to see a white eyed Naruto his mouth open showing his pain.

"OH KAMI! I'm sorry Naru-chan!" Tsunade said crushing Naruto against her again making him cry out again in pain he suddenly turned into a log that splintered.

"Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked as she looked over and saw Rin and Shizune already at work to heal Naruto who was lying on the ground twitching in pain every once in a while.

"Who's the idiot who brought up Naruto being popular with women again?!" Anko demanded as Jiraiya wanting to spare himself the pain ratted out Orochimaru faster than you could say the word 'rat'.

Anko glared at her sensei who just chuckled slightly before he was at the receiving end of an older sisters' righteous furry Jiraiya sighed happy that he wasn't on the end of such a beating only to get a feeling of dread as he looked at Tsunade to see her glaring at him.

"I didn't even do anything!" Jiraiya said in fear "But you were the first one to put that thought into my head!" Tsunade yelled before she descended on Jiraiya who joined his teammate in a beating from an angry woman this one however a mother instead of a sister.

Eventually after Naruto, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were healed they continued on their journey to Konoha "Kaa-chan one of these days you're going to snap me in half!" Naruto yelled as he stretched out his stiff and sore bones.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan." Tsunade said looking down at the ground as they walked "I don't have bones made of steel Kaa-chan! They brake just as easily as your own!" Naruto yelled again clearly irritated that he had once again almost been turned to mush because his mother had over reacted to things...again!

"AND YOU!" Naruto shouted turning and pointed at his uncles who both pointed at themselves in innocence "You both know how she reacts to certain types of jokes!" Naruto yelled at them both making them slump slightly realizing the truth of his words.

"When are the three of you going to learn to control yourselves?!" Naruto scolded making all three hang their heads down storm clouds gathering around them.

Naruto sighed before turning in a huff and walked off not carrying about the fact that his sisters were trying desperately to not let loose their laughter "Three of the mightiest Shinobi in the world shamed by a thirteen year old boy." Anko said trying to control herself but it was hard with Rin snorting her laughter.

"Do you think Naruto will get them to run for their lives if we told him the truth about what happened to his ramen stash?" Shizune asked Yugao while making all three Sannin look up at them in fear all going white as possible.

Quite a feat for Orochimaru who was already the same color as chalk

"You wouldn't?" they begged together.

If there was one thing you never messed with when it came to Naruto it was his favorite Food: Ramen. However the three Sannin had accidently done so when they had been in charge of packing their gear, Orochimaru accidently dropped the scroll and it rolled away.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru tried to stop it from rolling away their efforts however was in vein as the scroll fell into a rushing river and already gone by the time they reached said river.

Anko, Rin, Yugao and Shizune had seen everything and knew that Orochimaru only dropped the scroll because he was in the middle of a three way argument between himself, Jiraiya, and Tsunade on what should they bring and what they should not.

'Black mail!' The four elder sisters thoughts while looking at each other, but had gone along with the three as they explained to Naruto that the scroll probably got lost in their haste to pack.

He had accepted it after they promised him to replenish it however if he were to ever learned the truth all three feared what he would do to them.

"Did you say something Shizune-neechan?" Naruto asked making the three Sannin look like they were three completely white figures even their clothing had gone white.

The three slowly turned and saw Naruto was nearby but not close enough to have heard anything clearly

"Just talking with your Kaa-chan Ototo." Shizune said making Naruto nod as he moved away making the three sigh in relief as their color returned.

'Ultimate black mail ' The four younger women thought together evil smirks crossing their faces that sent shivers down the spines of the Sannin who turned around only to see the young women standing there with innocent looks on their faces.

"We're doomed." Jiraiya hissed to his teammates who nodded as they walked to catch up with Naruto.

The end of Chapter 1

Poll 1

Q1) Who should be Naruto's team-mates

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji.

Q2) I decided that since this is a M rated story, I will let readers choose who to be his Girlfriends

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizuka

See you soon, Ja ne.  



	2. Chapter 2: Poll Urgent!

Poll Time!

I have been Wondering on who should be Naruto's team Sensei. I have a few readers giving me suggestions and here's the list

1.) Kakashi. Yondaime hokage's student

2.) Kurenai, Because someone requested that Naruto should get more Genjutsu Training From His Kurenai Nee-chan

3.) Asuma. The Third Hokage's son

4.) Rin. Yondaime hokage's student, A Kunoichi.

These are what some of the readers suggested 


	3. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
